buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend World
"Legend World" (レジェンドワールド Rejendo Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world features mythological creatures and folk-tales and legends such as the Round Table, Norse Mythology and Greek Mythology. Legend World's card frame features a mixture of a metallic gold plate and a swirly ornate vine like design. Playstyle Legend World has a widely varied playstyle, changing vastly between its different attributes; in general, each attribute and their playstyles represent the various tales told in the mythologies and folklores they're based after, which is refered as "solving a puzzle". The Wydar Sarkal and Olympus focus on high power beatdown strategies. The Heroes gain advantages when Link Attacking. The Asgard stall the game while setting up explosive and extremely powerful combos. The Star attribute focus on setting up a lockdown combination and self protection to form a tough force to counter. This world offers a wide variety of abilities to support the various attributes some of which are Variable Abilities to offer more flexibility in their use; because many of these abilities have large gauge costs they include quick ways to build the gauge. It also features a large amount of Item cards, many of which have the Equipment Change Keyword to switch them depending on the situation. Associated Characters *Kemura (Anime) *Raremaro Tefudanokimi (Anime) *Shosetsu Kirisame (Anime) *Sofia Sakharov (Anime) *Terumi Kuchinawa (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) Sets containing Legend World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (48 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (?? cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (17 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (6 cards) *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (8 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) Attributes *Asgard *Charge *Death *Deity *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire *Fire Power *Hero *Knight *Light *Olympus *Recovery *Rune *Shield *Staff *Star *Summon *Water *Weapon *Wizard *Wydar Sarkal Archetypes *Great Spell *Gorgon List of Legend World cards Flags *Legend World (card) Items *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Rune Staff * Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Sword of the King, Excalibur Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Berserk Gard *Breathen Gard *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan *Elixir of Aesculapius *Gleipnir * Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Horn of Demise, Gjallarhorn *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Shield of Achilles * Starfall Night *Symbel Gard *Thurisaz Gard *The Wydar Sarkal Impacts *Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! Monsters Size 0 *Fog Wall, Navalbonds *Ice Blade, Joker *Loki the Ehrgeiz * Moon Celestial, Selene * Perseus Algol * Procyon Melampus *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Wind Fairy, Sylph Size 1 *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Divine Stallion, Pegasus *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Frost Giant, Hrimthurs *Furious Unicorn *Getters Cursed Dragon *Glacier Dragon, Zilant *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain * Rigel Orion * Schedar Cassiopeia * Sirius Lailaps *Spring Heeled Jack * Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Wawel Drache *Wicked Dragon, Nidhogg Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr * Demonic Dog of Twin Heads, Orthos *Fire Giant, Surtr *First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *King of Forest, Zlatorog *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Shadow Soldiers of the King of Gods, Wotanshadow * Star Celestial, Astraios *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Shine Brunhild Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Deity of the Death and Sun, Bloody King *Demon Wolf, Fenrir *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Ice Blade "Astralkus" *Moon Wolf, Managarmr Trivia In the first preview, this world was known as "Mythology World" (ミソロジーワールド Misorojī Wārudo).